Next Generation of Power Rangers
by Vnight
Summary: New generation of wild force rangers. An new evil has come out of the darkness how will the new rangers handle it. T for now maybe change to M later on Hiatus
1. form

**Wild Force Oc Power Ranger Form**

**Hey this is a form for future story im going to do. Im having a couple of different forms so check them out and see if you want to be in them. Can't wait to see all the Oc's **

**Name:**

**Nickname(if you want one):**

**Age(17-19):**

**Gender:**

**Ranger color:**

**Appearance (outside of ranger mode): **

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Skills:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Zord ( put more than one please): **

**Zord color:**

**Weapon:**

**Element( anyone you want doesn't matter to me):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**What does your room look like in the house:**

**Romance:**

**Extra:**

**Job ( if any):**

**School goes to: ( If yes has to be one in California)**

**Here's my oc**

**Name: Vanessa Steels**

**Nickname: V**

**Age:18**

**Gender: Female**

**Ranger color: Silver and Blue**

**Appearance (outside of ranger mode): 5'7, Blond wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders, athletic body, nice body, Deep blue color eyes **

**Personality: Calm, cool, laidback, thinks she can do everything without others help, never backs down from a fight, will do anything to protect her friends, shy around guys, brave when in battle**

**Clothes: Silver tanktop under and a Blue open jacket, White worn out ripped pants, Blue converse,**

**Skills: Great swimmer, plays basically all musical instruments, know tai justu ,**

**Hobbies: Sings, swims, plays the guitar, writes songs, surfs**

**Likes: Spicy food, training, her zord**

**Dislikes: Evil, sweet food**

**Zord ( put more than one please because its for later on): Lunar wolf, tiger, panther **

**Zord color: Wolf is black its her main zord, tiger white, lion silver **

**Weapon: Twin blade swords**

**Element: Lightning **

**Family: None they died in a car accident **

**History: Her family died when she was 9, so she been on her own till she was 10 when she found the wolf zord(tiny form) in the park where she had been sleeping in a tree. She took the wolf zord because it was lonely and since then they have been looking out for each other. She becomes a ranger at age 16 when Princess Shayla finds her and the wolf zord at the beach. From then she been protecting the city from danger.**

**What does your room look like in the house: Her room is filled with musical instruments, the color is a light blue, looks like a music studio with a bed in it, has a balcony that shows a perfect view of the ocean.**

**Romance: Yes well see who the others are and then ill deicide **

**Extra: Has a golden locket necklace with a picture of her and her family before they died and a black guitar that she carries on her back with her everywhere except when she goes to battle**

**Job : Works at a Surf shop**

**School goes to: California College of Art **


	2. Chapter 1

**Next Generation of Wild Force Power Rangers**

**Hi peeps its me again Vnight and this is another one of my oc stories. Hope you guys like it so please review after you read. The outfits are the same as the original wild force rangers except that there color is different and the shape of there helmet matches there animal. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES.**

**Chapter 1 **

It was 75 degrees in beautiful city of San Diego, California and it was a perfect day for surfing in the water. Which is exactly what one girl was doing as she was riding the waves with what looked to be a small wolf toy on her broad too. She wasn't in school today because she heard about the good waves that were coming in and deiced to skip to come surf. The girl has blond wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders, athletic body, nice body, deep blue color eyes, she was 5'7 and had a golden tan. She was wearing a neon green two piece bikini. She was catching big waves and doing great until her morph started to go that's when she lost her balance and fell in the water. She resurfaced in a moment and yelled

" Ah come on really I'm riding one of the greatest waves today and now my morpher has to go off. O well got come on little brother." As she and her wolf zord swam back to the shore. She dried herself off while little brother shook the water off. She outfit consisted of a silver tank top under and a blue open jacket, white worn out ripped pants, blue converse but decided to leave the jacket off since that it was pretty hot out. This girl's name was Vanessa Steels but V for short, and she was the leader of the Power Rangers.

" Okay the Orgs appear only to be a few block from here so lets go, everyone else should already be on there way there" she said to little brother as she threw her blue surf board in the back of her blue Jeep Wrangler and sped off to the fight.

**At the California College of Art**

" Okay class today you will be drawing a portrait of the most important people in your lives." said the teacher.

There sat a young girl her name was Nyssa Layton or Nys for short and she was majoring in Drawing and Dance. She 17 yrs, has dirty blonde medium length hair that's in a single french braid to the side, she was very petite and kind of average height not too short but not really tall , she has light green eyes, and light tan skin. Nys outfit was a really loose flowing long-sleeve faded yellow top with straps crisis-crossing down the back, olive green capris, faded yellow sandals. Nys is the kind of person who kind of a tomboy, but she is shy, loves her family, loves kids, tries to see the good in everyone.

Nys was drawing the portrait of her twin little sisters that she cared for very much because her being a power ranger she wasn't able to see them that much. As she began to draw her dove zord appeared on her stile with her morpher going off. She sighed because it always went off when she was drawing. She grabbed her things and her yellow dove zord went on her shoulder as she ran out the class.

" Okay the Orgs appear to be in the downtown area. Dang it V today you just had to decide to skip didn't you." Nys looked around for something she could use to get there quickly. Then she saw a guy with a bike rental stand. She ran over to him a took one of the bike and peddled are fast as she could.

" Hey get back here with my bike" But Nys was to far away to hear him as she rode off.

**King's Repair shop**

Sebastian King or Seb for short and the owner of King's repair shop and he is only 19 yrs old. He's 5'11", dark blond hair, blue eyes, 170 lbs, muscular built. Seb outfit was black leather boots, black cargo pants, red t-shirt and a black motorcycle jacket which he wasn't wearing now. Seb doesn't like to speak and will only do so when he has no choice using as few words as possible. He always keep a cool head and never lets his emotions get the best of him which sometimes makes him look cold and uncaring. He never rushes in blindly, always analysis the situation first then coming up with plans that are oftentimes out of the box.

Seb was working on a motorcycle that had just come in this morning while his red and black dragon zord laid sleeping on the ground near him. This all he's ever wanted to do since his parents died in military action and he was forced in to orphanage until he was eighteen. But with his inheritance his got from his parents he opened up his own bike shop. He was almost finished with the bike until his morpher went off.

" Dang and I was so close to finishing it. Ugh come on dragon zord lets go." Seb got off the ground, dust himself off and grabbed his jacket from the ground. His dragon zord finally got up and followed Seb. Seb got on his black and red Ducat diavel while dragon got on the back blending in perfectly. He saw the Orgs weren't to far, he revved up the engine and drove off.

**Downtown Gym**

A young man by the look of 6'1, scruffy short black hair and small goatee, 227lb (Doesn't look it due to height.) and has couple earrings and two eyebrow rings. This guy is known as Zacharias Ambrose Blythe or Zakk for short and he's your resident Hellraiser. Zakk usually wears black jean style vest with a bunch of metal band patches over it, a green short sleeve flannel button up shirt under it and a black metal band shirt under it. Camo style shorts and black boots but right now he just wearing his black metal band shirt because after all he's working out right now. A lot of the time Zakk is a wisea**, can be a bit rude, talkative and brash, he's the bruiser. But deep down, he is one of the most loyal people you'll meet and will always back up his friends, even in the heat of battle. Does have a soft side for dogs and girls, but doesn't show as much.

Zakk was lifting weights while his green bear zord was hiding in his duffel bag.

"197, 198,199, 200, and done." Zakk said as he put down the the 200lbs bar and grabbed a towel to wipe off his sweat. " Well that's going to finish my workout for today. I think I stop burger joint to get some food how about it Bear?" Zakk said to Bear zord while leaving the gym. Too bad his plan were about to be interrupted because as he was walking down the street a group of Orgs appeared up ahead chasing people.

" Whoa! That's a lot of Nighlock, come on Condor we got a fight to get to." Zakk dropped his bag on the ground and began running towards the fight with Bear right next to him. Zakk then yelled

_**Wild Access **( you know how it goes so I'm not writing the song out sorry) _

"Green Bear ranger." Zakk now ran into battle.

**Basketball Court **

A Troy Jackson 18 yr old guy was practicing his free throws right now because he would be trying out for the basketball team at UCLA in less then a week and he wanted to do some last minute training. Troy is 5'11, has dark brown hair that almost falls to his eyes, light baby blue color to his eyes and a handsome face in general, has a muscular, athletic body, he has sun kissed skin. Troy usual outfit is a tight black v-neck shirt,denim jeans, navy blue converse and a pair of golden aviator. But write now Troy is just wearing a simple white t-shirt and dark blue shorts. He has an attitude about that screams confident. Maybe a bit too confident. He's defiantly has a cocky attitude and is a flirt usually. Once he finds one girl he's interested in, he goes for her for as long as possible. He is a nice guy though, someone you'd have a great time being around. He is generally curious about lots of things and has proven to be extremely overprotective. Troy's navy blue lion zords was happily laying in the grass out of sight from everyone else besides Troy.

The basketball made a swoosh sound to it as it went in to the basket.

" Sweet that's the 100th free throw I a row. Their is no way I wont make the team with my skills." Troy said while shooting for another ten minutes until his morpher.

" Dang it I wanted to get some more practice in o well there is always tomorrow. Let's go Leo it's time for battle." Then a thought flash through his head'

_Wait if there is a battle then she might get hurt if we dont hurry help. _

That's when Troy kicked into gear and ran as quickly as he could to the fight.

**Park in Downtown**

A young girl was siting on a bench catching her breath after just running 12 miles as a warm for for usual training routine. By the look of it you could say she was 18 yrs old. She had 5'9 120lbs muscles and abs thin and curvy body, electric green eyes, long dark brown hair with white streaks. She wore black knee high boots ripped navy jeggins black and white flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped, one black fingerless glove on her right hand and one white fingerless glove on her left hand, and a gray lynx necklace. This girl name is Kayla Summers or Kaykay as she goes by her friends. Kayla is the type of girl who that is the daredevil of the group, she loves to explore and lives and a very active person, she is a confiedent person but she has trust issues with people and doesn't really let anyone in, she is the type of person who will "never say never" and never give up without a good fight, she may seem dark and mysterious but once you get to know her she can really make a good friend. Kaykay's partner which was a white Lynx was laying right next to as the zord waited for her partner to rest a little.

"It such a nice day out, don't you thin Lynx?" She said while staring at the sky and relaxing. Lynx purred in response.

Kayla stood up" Come on Lynx lets get going we still have more training to do before the sunset today" As they were about to start running again her morpher went off. Kaykay looked at it and saw the orgs were a block away.

" I guess were going to take a rain check on this come ,on Lynx we have a town to protect." Her and Lynx took of running towards the area where the Orgs are said to be.

**Downtown area**

Zakk was fighting off as many orgs as he could. The orgs were coming from all sides. It was like a

" Metal Bear Claw strike" Zakk slashed at the orgs with what looked like huge bear paws. This sent many of them flying away but that didn't help because many were still coming.

" Come on its like there never ending. When are the others coming I cant do this alone for much longer."

Zakk continued to fight when help finally arrived. The first two to show up after Zakk were Kayla and Troy. Troy examined the area and notice there was a lot more Orgs than usual and notice Zakk needed help. Kayla notice the same thing and they both took out their morphers and yelled

_**Wild Access **_

"White Lynx Ranger"Kayla said

"Blue Lion Ranger" Troy said

Kayla took out her bow and arrow and shot some of the Orgs that where attacking Zakk and then ran to his side to help him out.

" Thanks'' Zakk said

" No problem I was got your back." Kayla said

Troy look to see if the girl he was looking for was there yet but she wasn't, so some worry now left him Troy then took out twin hook( these a shaolin monk weapons) and charged at a coward of orgs. The three felt that they were making little progress because they just coming and coming.

" When are the others getting here we can't hold of them by our self much longer with out being overpowered." Kayla said while firing more arrows at the enemies.

" I know but we just have to keep going until the others get here" Zakk replayed to Kayla

That's when Sebastian and Nyssa showed already in ranger mode and began fighting. Sebastian is the red dragon power ranger and Nyssa yellow dove power ranger. Sebastian pulled out his enforcer( its a sword that turns into a blaster) and Nyssa pulled out her vine whip.

" Sorry were a little late but were here now and ready to kick butt." Nys said. Seb nodded in agreement since he usually doesn't talk. With most of the rangers being here now they were able to defeat most of them but still had no leader and couldn't figure out where she was. Soon they defeated the last org but still no sign of their leader. The rangers should gathered around to figure out their next move. Troy was the first the speak up.

" Where is V? She has never missed a battle and is usually the first ones to show up during an attack." Troy said with now worry filling his mind.

" I don't know but I think-" Zakk was cut off when they heard a huge explosion come from a nearby area and were all shocked when they saw V( already in ranger mode she is the Sliver wolf ranger) fighting one of the master Orgs known as Jarruso, he is one of the top generals in the Org army. Jarruso looked like a metal shark, his arms hand pieces of metal coming out at every angle. V and Jarruso were engaged in an intense battle. Every kick and punch either one threw were matched by the other one. There was no sign of giving up from either side. Troy was the first to start running towards them so he could back up V, everyone soon followed.

" So its look like your getting a little better in your fighting but your still no match for me." V said

" We'll see about that you lowly ranger." Jarruso said as he threw a punch at her head but V easily blocked it.

" O Jarruso you hurt my feeling. Well I guess it's time to end this." As V was about to use her twin swords to attack Troy intercepted V's attack and Troy began to battle Jarruso.

" I will never let you hurt my V you stupid Org."

" Troy what are you doing this is my battle not yours." V exclaimed. Soon the others joined V's side as Troy continued to fight.

" Glad your safe V you really had us worried their for a minute." Kaykay said

" Sorry about that but as soon as I saw Jarruso I thought it be better if I fought him." V said

" Well no worries not lets go help Troy kick that Org's ass so we can get out of here." Zakk said. Everyone shook their head in agreement.

" Troy battle formation!" V yelled to him.

"Alright"

Jarruso didn't except the next attack that hit him. Seb and Kayla let a barrage of attacks from the left side, while Nys and Zakk attacked from the right side while Troy attacked from behind. This left Jarruso exhausted from all of the attacks.

" It ends here Jarruso!" V used her twin swords and cut Jarruso right in half, then a huge explosion went off.

" Nice job everyone that was a great fight." v should as she changed back into her normal clothes as did everyone else. She was about to say something when she felt her feet leave the ground and she shrieked.

" TROY put me down RIGHT NOW!" Troy started to laugh while everyone joined in the laughter.

" This for making me worry about you. Now say your sorry." Troy said as he kept spinning V around.

" Never. I will not... no... not happening..." V was getting really dizzy now.

" Ok, ok I'm sorry for making you worry now please put me down!" V screamed.

Troy put her down, V struggled to find her balance for a minute but did find her balance soon. Then she punched Troy in the stomach. Troy feel to one knee and groaned in pain.

" That's for calling me yours during the fight. Let's go home now and can someone help Troy so we can leave." V said as she began to walk to her jeep.

" Hey wait up V and you give me a ride to my house so I can say hi to me sisters?"

" Yeah come on and anyone else who needs a ride."

Mean while Zakk couldn't stop laughing at just what happened, Kaykay elbowed Zakk in the side.

" Hey what was that for?" Zakk said while trying to calm down from laughing.

" Because it's not nice to laugh at other peoples pain and come on its time to leave. It looks like Seb is taking care of Troy. Besides if we want a ride home we got to catch up to V."

" Alright, alright am coming." Zakk and Kayla went to catch up with V while Seb help Troy up.

" Thanks Seb for the help." Troy said as he got off the ground.

"You know if you keep pushing at her she going to push right back at you but not in the way you want it." Seb said

" Yeah but if I keep pushing she will see my true feelings for her some day. But I have to go catch V so I can get a ride to the animirium, so I'll see you their k." Troy said to Seb.

Seb nodded his head a left to go get him motorcycle while Troy went to V's blue Jeep. Seb got on his bike and drove away.

**At V's Jeep**

Troy finally made it to the car and now they could leave.

" Okay first I'll drop off Nyssa at her house so she can see her sisters and then will go to the animirium, then I'll be back later to pick you up Nyssa ok?" V said.

" Yeah that's great, I get to spend time with them tonight since I haven't in a while." Nyssa was so happy now. This made V smile because she knows that Nyssa does really care for her family and wish she could do something so they could be closer together. Maybe she could talk to princess Shayla and convince her to let the twins come stay at the animirium permanently. They soon arrived at Nyssa's apartment. V stopped the jeep.

" Okay I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up Nyssa." V said

"Alright see you then. Bye guys." Nyssa then went up to her apartment and the rest of them left.

" Hey V why don't we stop and get some FOOD am starving after today's battle." Zakk said to V

" Yeah V am straving back here too, if we don't get foos soon am going to die." Troy said jokingly about the last part.

" Alright, alright calm down tiger we'll stop and get some food for you guys soon." V said while laughing.

" Sweet now that settle lets crank up the tunes ." Kayla said

V favorite song Closer to the Edge was playing so she turned up the radio.

I don't remember the moment, I tried to forget  
>I lost myself, is it better not said<br>Now I'm closer to the edge.

It was a thousand to one  
>And a million to two<br>Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
>Closer to the edge<p>

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO! NO! NO! NO!

(whispered) Can you, can you can you  
>Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free<br>The birth of a song and the death of a dream  
>Closer to the edge<p>

This never ending story  
>Paid for with pride and fate<br>We all fall short of glory  
>Lost in our fate.<p>

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day maybe we'll meet again  
>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry<br>One day maybe we'll meet again  
>NO! NO! NO! NO!<br>NO! NO! NO! NO!  
>I will never forget<br>NO! NO!  
>I will never regret<br>NO! NO!  
>I will live my life<br>NO! NO! NO! NO!  
>I will never forget<br>NO! NO!  
>I will never regret<br>NO! NO!  
>I WILL LIVE MY LIFE!<p>

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO! NO!  
>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry<br>One day maybe we'll meet again  
>NO! NO! NO! NO!<p>

Closer to the edge  
>Closer to the edge<br>NO! NO! NO! NO!

Closer to the edge  
>Closer to the edge<br>NO! NO! NO! NO!

Closer to the edge

Closer to the Edge by 30 seconds to Mars( I don't own the song by the way these guys are awesome)

Everyone one continued to joke around.

_This will be a fun night. I have really great friends don't I." _ V smiled while she thought this and they drove into the night.

**Ok so that's the end of the 1 chapter hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it took me a while to update I have to other stories am writing two so the updates for this story might be a little slow. Again I do not own power rangers or the song closer to the edge by 30 seconds to Mars. Till next time peeps see ya. :) o and please review**


End file.
